Mahiru Kasumi
Mahiru Kasumi (香澄真昼) is a main character in the Aikatsu Stars! series. She is a student at Four Star Academy of the Moon Beauty Class and is a member of the 26th and 27th generation of S4. Mahiru is a sexy-type idol whose preferred brand is Romance Kiss. She formerly attended Venus Ark as an exchange student. Bio Appearance Mahiru has long, fluffy light dirty-blonde hair with her bangs neatly tucked behind her long wavy forelocks. Her hair is worn loose with a single, wavy side-tail that has a thick streak of orange. Her eyes are triple-colored, with the colors being magenta, peach and light yellow. In Season 2, Mahiru now holds her side-tail with a hot pink and purple scrunchie. As a student at Four Star Academy and a member of S4, she wears a specialized uniform for the S4 members. Personality She is a mature girl with an aptitude for modelling that comparable to her older sister Yozora, whom she holds animosity towards. Because of her strong aura, she's described as being difficult to approach by her peers, but quickly takes to Koharu after she gives Mahiru cough drops. She has a cool attitude but has moments of kindness when it is shown to her. Background Her father is the CEO of a clothing company and her mother is an active world supermodel. Her sister Yozora is a model famous across Japan, and her brother Asahi is a member of the popular idol group M4. Relationships *'Yozora Kasumi' ::Mahiru is the younger sister of Yozora. While they got along in the past, she grew hostile and negative towards her as a result of her perfection and easy-going nature. Mahiru also thought that her sister had abandoned her and did not love her. Mahiru and Yozora are now on good terms after they spoke to one another and Mahiru realized Yozora's leaving wasn't meant to hurt her. They were also in the temporary unit SKY-GIRL, along with Tsubasa. *'Asahi Kasumi' ::Asahi is Mahiru's older brother. He has a very thorough understanding of Mahiru's mindset. *'Koharu Nanakura' ::Koharu was a part of the Moon Beauty Class with her. They first met when Koharu had offered her some cough drops to help with her coughs. She is kind to her. *'Yume Nijino' ::They first become acquainted after Yume offers her a tanzaku for Mahiru to write down her wish. With the help of Laura and Koharu, she bakes Mahiru a chocolate cake for her performance, helping Mahiru remember the importance of a smile and actively supporting Mahiru with her goal of defeating Yozora. Yume later becomes Mahiru's fellow S4 member. *'Tsubasa Kisaragi' ::A fellow member of the unit SKY-GIRL. One of her choices for punishment after waking up late is to form a unit with her and Yozora. Mahiru agrees to form a unit and they named it SKY-GIRL. *'Laura Sakuraba' ::Laura is one of Mahiru's closest friends. They have much in common. *'Ako Saotome' ::.They are shown to be close friends. Ako later becomes Mahiru's fellow S4 member. *'Yuzu Nikaidō' ::Mahiru's fellow S4 member. *'Rei Kizaki' ::As fellow models they are on friendly terms with each other, although they are at odds regarding the subject on the best type of martial arts. Etymology Kasumi (香澄) Ka (香) means incense, perfume, or fragrance, and Sumi (澄) means clear or pure. Mahiru (真昼) Ma (真) means real or truth, and Hiru (昼) means daytime or daylight. Quotes :"I love it. Your relationship with Yume. There's only one spot in S4, but you both encourage each other in your Aikatsu's. Watching you two fills me with determination." :– Mahiru to Laura :"I want not just to be driven by my sister, but also to drive her forward as well." :– Mahiru talking about Yozora :"Blinded by the light of the sun, I was only looking at Elza. But my true goal is to shine further beyond the sun... to be the top star!" :– Mahiru to herself before her Aikatsu Ranking! Final Tournament Stage Trivia *She is 162cm tall. *Her zodiac sign is Scorpio. *Her specialities are nail art, decorating smartphone cases, and karate. **She carries around karate tiles that she breaks when she's irritated. *Her hobbies are shopping and aromatherapy. *Mahiru resembles Mikuru Natsuki from the original Aikatsu! series. **Both of them have a shade of blonde hair with highlight streaks through it. **They both have purple eyes with dual-color. **Coincidentally, both of them have names that start with an "M", and end with a "Ru", as well as their surnames sharing letters making their names sound similar in general. *She is the fifth main character in the Aikatsu! franchise to have dual colored eyes, following Mikuru Natsuki, Nono Daichi, Nina Dōjima, Yume Nijino and followed by Lilie Shirogane. *Mahiru shares many traits with her sister Yozora: **Mahiru and Yozora are both in the Moon Beauty Class. **Mahiru is able to do a catwalk while balancing a water bottle the size of that of Yozora's followed by striking a perfect pose, similar to how Yozora does hers. **The names of Mahiru and Yozora have opposite meanings, as "Yozora" refers to the night, and "Mahiru" refers to the day. **When Mahiru was in the nurse's office the nurse said to Yozora that Mahiru was the same as her when she started at the academy. This probably meant that Mahiru was training just as hard as her sister adding to the list of traits. **They both love to design coords. **They have a ribbon arch in their respective auras. *Mahiru shares traits with her brother Asahi: **They both have the same eye color. **They both have the same hair color. *Mahiru's seiyū, Yume Miyamoto, shares her first name with Yume Nijino in romaji form, as while the character uses Hiragana, the seiyū uses Kanji. *As of Episode 13, she is the only main character who hasn't at least once taken on acting. *She shares her singer with Yuzu Nikaidō, as well as Madoka Amahane and Nina Dōjima from the original Aikatsu! series. *Her given nickname by her siblings is "Lunch", which refers to the time of day in her name when translated to English. *Mahiru's favourite food is chocolate. *She dislikes long stories. *She is the only member of S4 (26th Gen) who was not a member of Yuzukoshō. Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Category:Singing heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes by Type Category:Pure of Heart Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pure Good